User talk:Heartless Riku
Usertalk:Heartless Riku|Archive: 1 Thanks for who msking an archive for my old talk, who ever did! Squa......uh.....hm.....S'tudy '''Q'uietly 'U'nder 'A'dult-supervision? I dunno. It's still hard to use "q" Hmm. 'S'litely 'Q'ool 'U'nder-age 'A'ssociates? (Sorry about spelling). Let's start saying squa every time in a sentence squa. I love legos squa! Like that squa. And that squa. And that. Oops, forgot my squa so I'll sya squa squa. SQUA!!! '''SQUA! I like this due squa: !-HR {Tell me about it!} 23:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Alright, whoever this Shane1 is, is about to get on my bad side. I HATE VANDALISM!!!! You had better not vandalize, or everyone will know about it, and you will be blocked. Just don't vandaize, O.K.? Sheesh.-HR {Tell me about it!} 21:43, 31 August 2007 (UTC) : Don't worry about Shane1, Riku. Legodude blocked him and even after it expires, he'll probably never come back. Most vandalizers don't. I gave him a warning on his talk as well. Though what he wrote on the Bohrok Nest Battle article didn't seem to be vandalism as much as he was trying to suggest something... Of course, I don't think anyone really knew what he was talking about. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 03:35, 1 September 2007 (UTC) He deserves it!-HR {Tell me about it!} 19:52, 1 September 2007 (UTC) : I guess he does deserve it. Of course, I think it might have been more interesting to give him a rating template and lower it to like -5 or something. But then again, people like him usually don't care. He probably doesn't even realize he's blocked, because he probably hasn't been here since he vandalized. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 23:47, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Yep. I hope Auburn beats Kansas state tonight! WAR EAGLE!!!!!-HR {Tell me about it!} 00:22, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Adminship Thanks for your request, but there is an active community here at Bionicle -- you will need to talk to the current admins about the local process for earning and requesting adminship. Please remember that small communities don't need very many admins. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 17:17, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Hmph... Thanks, that's ok. You wanted to make a moc wiki? I love customs!!!!-HR {Tell me about it!} 23:59, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Now let's try it!:[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']][[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 22:22, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :New name?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:35, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I got tired of "Heartless Riku" because it's very long, and I just got bored with it.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 13:38, 29 September 2007 (UTC) BTW, sorry I coppied your cursor idea. It just looks so cool![[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 13:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :w/e. Kule name.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 18:25, 29 September 2007 (UTC) What does w/e mean?[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 19:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) : It means "W'hat'e'ver". [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv]] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 21:22, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Oh.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 13:02, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Uhhh,correct me if I'm wrong,but is Toa Takeh Auserv's bro? Not Karzanhi or whatever?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah, Toa Tahkeh is my bro. Karzahni is someone else entirely, and there's also a Karz''ha''ni, with the "h" and "a" transposed. The reason he probably got confused is that Tahkeh's sig has a pic of Karzahni (the character) in it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 00:15, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Can someone help me? PLEASE help me with my page.I want to do a cooler page,with my stats you know , like strength,agility,toughness and mind.My name is Kongufan (just in Bioniclepedia) and i am from Iceland,that´s why i dont know how to do this stuff. KFanII Nidhiki123 here,Hey im new here and i was wondering whatever happened to him? He was banned for false info abuse, thats all i know. i did see his userpage and i thought it was really weird. Panakalego 03:11, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just deleted everything so we can talk. I don't like nakedbrotherband!!! :( Squa can mean......Uh......Hmmm.........'S'even 'Q'uite 'U'nderground 'A'rchives? Still, it's hard to make a q word.Hmmm. Can any of you guys give me help? I need an idea for somwthing like Destroyer Droid from star wars, but I can think of how to make a creation into a ball/wheel! I ask LD, but he can't think of any either. I have building block!!! Uh.(sigh)-HR {Tell me about it!} 11:46, 26 August 2007 (UTC)